Kichi
Kichi is the first goblin Rouhan befriended during his starting days as a goblin. He was Rou's buddy/pawn, but later on becomes Rou's unshakable friend and right-hand man. He is second only to Rouhan himself ever since the first ever Hierarchy Tournament and becoming a Hobgoblin-Ogre variant. He is the Strong Axe-Man of Paradigm. Characteristics *'Name': Kichi *'Age': 7 Months (18-19 in Goblin time) *'Hair': Black and Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Yellow (in both forms) *'Likes': Fighting, eating meat, practicing his axe fighting, Shino (love interest/mate) *'Dislikes': Being a leader, second place, going hungry, kittens (scared to death of them) *'Family': Goblin horde, Paradigm Appearance Casual As a goblin, Kichi was the size of an elementary school kid with a bald head and green skin, such as the average typical goblin. Also, having completely yellow eyes. He starts off naked, but later on, gains a loincloth, helmet and shield. Once he becomes a hobgoblin, Kichi's appearance became human, although keeping his plain, clueless face. He became two centimeters taller than Rouhan and Seiji, medium muscled, but also gained red skin and black shaggy hair. His attire then gained brown baggy pants, a white sleeveless shirt, brown belts, a black leather and chainmail shawl around his waist that ended at his knees, and brown boots with steel toes. Fire Ogre Background Kichi was born of a goblin and human mother, given the name Kichi. Three days later, he was physically at the age of ten, since goblins grew up really quickly. He was infamous for being of average intelligence and a brutal but klutzy nature, as he threw off or beat off anyone to get food. This caught the attention of one goblin in particular: Rouhan. He was looking to build a hunting team to get some food and pelts for clothing. So he, Rouhan, and another goblin named Seiji went out on their first hunt. On their first hunt, the two tried to overpower Rouhan to steal the kill, but he beat them off… and shared with them their kill, much to their surprise. When Seiji state that no goblin ever did that, Rouhan stated it might have been time for a change. And thus, the three formed a friendship and team that no others could beat. This opened Kichi’s eyes in seeing Rouhan in a new light, and immediately accepted him as the leader, saying he’d stand by Rouhan’s side, not as a pawn but as a friend after Rouhan said they were his first friends ever. As days passed by, they had attained horns and hides of some of the local animals - Uni-Rabbits, Turtle Tanuki, and Fire Vipers. These escapades didn’t go unheard, as two goblin females, Mia and Shino, came up to them and wanted to hear their stories. Rouhan then thought about it, as well as hear the two had an all-fruit diet, invited the two to join them on their team, to which Mia glomped on Rouhan by surprise as well as the others. Though Kichi high-fived Shino, who seemed to get along with him pretty well, as did him with her. Afterwards, the five were able to outfight an Orc of the Urukai class, and thus learning the existence of what would soon be known as the Dark Lady. Later on, the other goblins would attack Rouhan, attempting to steal their spoils. Unfortunately, Mia beat the living daylights out of them, nearly killing them, until Rouhan stopped her. Afterwards, Rouhan deduced that the others hadn’t been hunting as well as them, and decided to share some of their food with them. This caused the goblins to thank him and be eternally grateful. Though Kichi was fast asleep during all of this, as Seiji pointed out, ‘Asleep for the action, awake for the food’. Then Rouhan decided to help them out, teach them everything that he and his friends knew, that way they could hunt and defend for themselves, but then Shino babbled out that they’d have to give them 10 percent of their kills in exchange for the lessons. Later on, after they had killed a handful of orcs, the next morning, Kichi, Rouhan, and Seiji awoke finding that they had evolved into Hobgoblins. Kichi’s growth had given him a body taller than Rouhan and Seiji, with medium muscles, Dark Red hair and red skin with yellow eyes. While Seiji had green skin, Yellow hair, and was of Rouhan’s build, while Rouhan’s skin was dark gray and white hair. This surprised Gramps, the Elder goblin, as no goblin had ever ranked so fast, and that Rouhan’s skin and hair made him a rare variant akin to the God of Origin and End, something that Rouhan kept secret in case. Kichi’s skin was a sign that he was blessed by the Fire Minotaurs, as his element in magic would be fire and lightning, making him a force to be reckoned with in the future. Later that week, Rouhan’s mother gave birth to his baby sister, to which they both named Kalua. Unfortunately, the birth was too much, and thus their mother died, as no more human females were left in the Treasure Trove for breeding. Rouhan silently felt happy on that as the way the goblins treated them as rape and breeding slaves was too much on his conscience. Something that Mia sensed was wrong with him, and stayed at his side to comfort both him and a crying Kalua. Kichi and the others joined in the pyre as well, as Kichi stated he never knew what it was like having a mother. But he could tell that for Rouhan, it meant a great deal to him. Three days passed and Kalua had reached to be a full grown goblin… and Mia and Shino had grown into full grown hobgoblin females. At seeing her, Kichi was blushing at seeing how cute and pretty Shino was, and that she seemed to follow and join him with everyday activities. A few days later, a band of Goblins led by three Hobgoblins (Gajeele, Sei, and Soh) return to the horde, and with them were a band of new females: four human female knights, one rabbit woman, an elf girl, a dark elf girl, and a sixteen year old blue haired sorceress/alchemist. At first, the goblin males were gonna strip them down and mate with them right then and there, but Rouhan stepped up stating it would be a waste just to use them as breeders. Gajeele stepped up, wondering who the hell this kid was, as Rouhan stated that he was the only one thinking with his head rather than his pelvis. This led to a fight as to decide the fate of the women. Rouhan won with the use of his abilities, and decided the girls would be kept as guests and then figure out on what to do next. At first the girls seemed rather suspicious on his generous nature, but he assured them that he wouldn’t do anything to them at all. The next day, the girls seemed alright to be near them, and then later on with Kalua and the others. Seiji seemed rather fond of the bunny girl, saying that she had a cute fluffy tail. Kichi even commented that the silver-haired knight seemed pretty awesome, though Shino pinched him and pulled at his face. The next day, Rouhan suggested they move out to a bigger cave better than this. One of the 2nd Generation female Hobgoblins, Soh, stated that there was an abandoned Dark Elf Mine City they could use. As such, they moved out, and made it their new home, as well as gaining riches from the mines as well as tons of minerals they could mine out. After a while, a few things would happen, but it would be the start of Paradigm: a mercenary guild of mostly goblins as well as other extraspecies. Personality As a goblin-hobgoblin, Kichi has an easy going personality. He's is a aggression specialist-type who concentrated his points on battle-related stats, a front-liner kind of guy. He usually has this expressionless and blank eyes, but he likes Rouhan and Seiji, since they were the first friends he ever had. Kichi is not capable of complex thoughts as at times his brain will metaphorically fry and he'll pass out from overthinking. But what he lacks in thought, he is capable of having complex emotions. This is primarily shown in his attraction, and later mutual love with Shino, and his overwhelming desire to become stronger for not just Rouhan but for everyone's sake. He knows that his clumsiness and charging in head first causes problems. Though with Jine's help, he's managing to gain a sense of patience, which helps out with opponents that have a shorter fuse than him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Goblin-Hobgoblin - Fire Ogre Variant' **'Transformation': Like the others, Kichi is able to shift from his hobgoblin form to his Ogre form, and back some. *'Immense Strength and Endurance': Kichi has a large amount of raw strength & endurance and uses a combo of axe and shield. Which makes him naturally better at tank and damage dealing. *'Fire Magic': Since obtaining the Fire blessing, he can now breath out fire like a flamethrower. **'Fire Breath' *'Lightning Magic': The lightning blessing he got can also be mixed in to the breath attack creating white hot flames. **'Electric Discharge': His skin also now gives off strong static discharge. Skills *'Axemanship': Kichi is pretty talented with handling axes. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Hiding': He is competent at hiding in forests despite his large size and has some practice in scanning the surroundings for enemies Equipment *'Outfits' *'Axe of the Fire Emperor': A weapon blessed by the dragons, infused with his Fire Magic enabling him to not just destroy but to burn. *'Thunder Shield' Relationships Kichi's Relationships Gallery Kichi, Hobgoblin casual and anatomy (censored).JPG|Red Hobgoblin Kichi, Goblin casual and anatomy (censored).JPG|Goblin Kichi, Ogre Armor and Anatomy.JPG|Fire Ogre Voice Actor Khary Payton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Paradigm